Parent Trap
by Eva84Lynn
Summary: Inspired by the movie 'Parent Trap'. I do not own GW or any of it's character. Main couple 1xR. Story Preview: The ex-Gundam pilot wasn't very sure how to respond on the discussion he is in. Heero Yuy, 29 years old, was at lost of words.
1. Epilogue

Parent Trap

By Eva-Lynn

Authors Note: I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of it's characters. This is a 'AU' Fanfiction, so please, understand that all characters may act differently from the originals. Yes, this story was inspired by the movie 'Parent Trap' but my own version. Hope you like it. Excuse my poor english, I'm not very good at it.

----

Prologue

April 15th, Year XXX9

Location: Europe

Place: Sanq Kingdom

The 29 year old Vice Foreign Minister, Relena PeaceCraft, stared at her daughter. Guenevere PeaceCraft, 10 years old, the replica of her beautiful Mother but only their eyes are different, Guenevere were Prussian blue. The little girl was smiling sweetly at her, eyes begging, and looking very innocent. It was one week before the school year come to an end and the young girl have brought it upon her self to reveal to her Mother what she would like to do during her summer vacation during breakfast monday morning.

"A camp? All the way to Boulder, Colorado. In America?" Relena read the brochure again. "Saint Anna Adventure Camp..."

"Mother, it will be a great opportunity for me don't you think? I'll be with girls my age and I get to do a lot of fun activities. You said so your self that I should be more involved with my own peers." Guenevere bit her lower lip. She knows that it will take a lot to convince her Mother to let her go. "Please, Mother, this was the only camp that I choose from 85 other camps."

Relena was reluctant, unsure. Very unsure. "Baby, I know I said that you should be around with kids your age but... Gwen, this is America we are talking about. Another country."

"Mother, don't you have trust in me? At least I picked a camp that's only for girls." Guenevere grinned as she teased her Mother who raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on Mom, please, at lease think it over?"

Sighing, Relena knew that her daughter would end up getting her way in the end but just in case, she was going to pretend to think it over. Just to make certain it's what she wanted.

"Alright, I'll think it over." Relena finally said. "I'll give you an answer when I come back from L4 Colony in two days, is that alright? You still have to focus on your exam, this is your last week before summer vacation after all."

Guenevere giggled, she came around the breakfast table and hugged her Mother around the neck. "Oh, Mother, thank you. Thank you."

"Get going, or you'll be late for school. I'll see you at dinner in two days." Relena smiled as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You behave your self to your Uncle and Aunt, I love you."

Guenevere kissed her Mother on the cheek. "I love you too, Mother, be safe and good luck on your speech. I'll see you on Wednesday night."

Then she was gone, leaving Relena smiling and finishing up her own breakfast. "I could never say no to those eyes. She's growing up so fast..."

---

April 15th, Year XXX9

Location: United States

Place: Pomona, Texas

The ex-Gundam pilot wasn't very sure how to respond on the discussion he is in. Heero Yuy, 29 years old, was at lost of words. Before him, his very treasure that kept him alive, sane and moving for the last 10 years, stared back at him with the same colored eyes with a very serious expression on her face. Beautiful, like someone he knew and still love in his heart, his 10 year old daughter who have her arms crossed against her chest. Rhiannon Yuy, his little fairy princess, was agitated, at him.

"Dad, I don't want to spend another summer doing nothing but listen to drills, hammering, and smelling like grease everyday on my vacation. I want to go to camp with my friends, please." Rhiannon bit her lower lip, it began to tremble.

Heero could never say no to that face, THAT face, his heart sank. "Rhia, I'm going to Los Angeles for two days. Beside, I don't know what sort of place this camp is like and who runs it. What sort of kids are be going there. I need details."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes, her dad can be so stubborn. Soldiers, they get so up tight over everything. "Dad, this isn't a mission, it's an all girls camp. At least I took the liberty to pick with boys in it. Even the owner and workers are women."

Heero growled, his daughter knew how to get to him. Boys, he was one, he knows how they think and what they are like. No men will ever be good enough for his daughter, not if they can beat the Wing Zero Pilot. "Don't joke with me, your starting to sound like Duo."

Rhiannon giggled, "I like Uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde, they're fun to be around with. Anyway, Dad, at leas think about it during your trip to L.A? I would really love to go."

Difficult, it was always difficult to deal with his daughter's needs. Sometimes, he wished he had a son and not a daughter but the truth, he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. "Colorado, why the heck does it have to be Colorado? We have camps here in Texas too."

"Boring, it's fun to get away sometimes, think of it as a vacation from me." Rhiannon giggled, she took a step forward and hugged her Father around the waist. "Please, Dad, think about it?"

"Six weeks without you, I have never been away from you for more than 2-3 days at the less but six weeks..." Heero glared at the camp brochure. "What the heck are you gonna be doing for six whole weeks in a camp with bunch of girls?"

Rhiannon laugh then, she tip toed and kissed her Father's cheek. Looking at the clock, she gasped. "Ah, it's 12AM already, I have to get to bed. Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Princess, Sweet dreams." Heero patted his daughters head before given her a kiss on the forehead. "Go on, you have exam tomorrow."

Leaving the ex-pilot to him self, Heero took out his lap top from his bag, opening it up and switched it on. "Hmm... Let see what I can find. Saint Anna Adventure Camp, an all girls camp..."

From the very beginning, Heero wasn't very sure how to take care of a child, especially a little girl but with the help of his friends; Duo and Trowa with their wives. He was able to raise a beautiful, intelligent, very happy and strong daughter. So far, with his quick research, the camp is ligament and safe. Rhiannon didn't really have to work so much to convince him now, "I could never say no to that face... Damn, six weeks..."

---

April 17th, Year XXX9

Location: Europe

Place: Sanq Kingdom

It was close to dinner time, the clock was ticking and a little girl in a plain yellow sun dress was phasing back in forth in front of the main door.

"You know, Gwen, Aunt Relena won't appear even if you count the time." 10 year old, Milliardo PeaceCraft Jr said, the third child of Milliardo and Lu. He was sitting on the bottom of the staircase, watching his cousin's phasing.

"Uncle Wufei said that her shuttle landed three hours ago, she went straight to another speech at the Council Building and she just finished 30 minutes ago." Guenevere continued her phasing as she spoke. "She should be here by now."

Milliardo Jr frowned, "Gwen, stop that, your making me dizzy with your phasing..."

"I think it's funny," 14 year old, Megan PeaceCraft said, the second child of Milliardo and Lu. She stood in the railing of the stairs next to her brother, "Gwen, you never strongly want anything, this is a first for you."

"Yeah, I really, really want to go." Guenevere couldn't help but giggle. "You guys are going to camps too, aren't you?"

"Yup, Band Camp for me." Milliardo Jr. said. "Daemon is going to the Science Camp and Jeanette's going to Dance Camp."

"I'm leaving for L3 Colony, I have a few concerts that I have to attend to and performance in L4-5 and 812 Colony." Megan sighed, she was the youngest gifted violinist and very popular. "And here I thought I would have a memorable summer in a beach..."

Guenevere and Milliardo Jr laugh but only because Megan have made a dramatic expression which they couldn't help but laugh. It was then when a quick ray of light passed through the windows from outside, Guenevere's expression changed from happy to anxious.

"Mother's home." She said anxiously, she reached for the door and pulled it open. "Mother welcome home."

Outside, Relena just barely stepped out from her black limo. Surprised and shocked at her daughter's out burst, she managed to laugh. "Gwen dear, you gave me a shock. I'm home sweetheart."

In a quick run, Guenevere reached for her Mother and hugged her tightly, "I saw your speech, it was wonderful and very strong. You really impress those politician, Mother."

"Well, let's just hope that they see through my ideas and not be stubborn about it. If anything, I've already received positive results. 75% of votes that agreed with me." Relena smiled as they entered the house. "5% disagreed with me but I'm hoping more would see the advantage of the Mars development."

"I'm sure they will Mother, Uncle Quatre and Aunt Dorothy are supporting you along with Uncle Milliardo and Aunt Lu." Guenevere took her Mother's office jacket and hang it in the coat rack.

"Hi, Aunt Relena, I saw your speech too. My friends at school are jealous of me for having such a beautiful Aunt." Milliardo Jr stood up from his seat and gave Relena a hug around the waist. "It was a good speech, I listened."

Relena laughed and hugged her nephew back, "Well, I just hope your friends did too."

Megan came around and kissed Relena on the cheek. "Hi, Aunt Relena, Mom and Dad are at the office and will be late for dinner but all of us are here. I'll go get Daemon and Jean, Mill, come with me."

Milliardo Jr didn't have to be told twice, he and Megan left the Mother and Daughter along to talk. After the siblings left, Relena turned to Guenevere with a smile.

"You don't have to give me such anxious look, you can go." Relena announced. "I've already took the liberty of sending your application."

Shock, happy and tears came at the same time that it overwhelmed Guenevere, she threw her self at her Mother's arms. "Mother, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Your welcome, I trust you to take care of your self Gwen-love, and I want you to have fun." Relena kissed her forehead. "Now, let's get dinner started, hmm? Tell me how you did with your test."

Guenevere wiped away her tears as she and her Mother walk toward the dining room, "It was easy. Everything I studied for was in the test."

Relena was not one bit surprise. "Good girl."

---

April 17th, Year XXX9

Location: United States

Place: Pomona, Texas

"These wires are wrong." Rhiannon bit her lower lip as she checked on the motor of a motor bike, she was using their car garage as her own little shop, "Let see, this is why your having shortage every time you go over a speed limit. Here, this makes the clicking sound you've been hearing too. What the heck is this? This isn't suppose to be here. Whoever put your motor together was either clumsy or in a hurry, these wires would have burned out and it will cost you more than your paying me now to replace them."

"Damn, that guy in 4th street and Stallion Ave said he got it right the first time, I went back and he told me nothing was wrong with it. That jerk, I paid him over $160 to get him to fix this." The guy was a 16 year old who have gotten him self a decent looking motor bike for cheap, "Thank Rhia, your a life saver, I don't mind paying you $160 for this."

"Don't worry about it, I'm your friend, I'm only charging you $80 for everything I've done but I have to replace this rubber here, it's worn out from your racing..." Rhiannon rolled her eyes, "You not much of a racer but you do anyway."

"Hey, I have my wins too." The boy grumbled.

"Uh huh, go on, I'll have it ready for you in two hours." Rhiannon stood up and wipe her greased hand with a blue towel. "Dad is coming home today so I'll finish this up before he gets here, just leave half of my payment at the desk and bring the rest later."

"Sure thing, give me a ring if you finish early. I have a race later, tonight at the west side of town." The boy grinned, after leaving the money, he left.

Returning on working on the motor, it was half an hour later that Heero arrived from his trip and Rhiannon did not even notice him approaching her. Heero grinned at the sight of his little girl working, very proud of her being able to handle her self in any mechanism and at her age, it was rare.

"Hi there, do I get something from my little girl after being away for two days?" Heero kneeled behind her as she quickly turned around with a small gasp. Then her shock turned into a bright sunny smile.

"Daddy, your home. Welcome home." Without hesitating, Rhiannon wrapped her arms, greased and all, around Heero's neck.

"Hi Princess, how was your exams the last two days?" Heero asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Nothing big, everything I knew was in it." Rhiannon answered, "It was too easy..."

Laughing, Heero couldn't help it. His daughter was too much of a genius that it takes more than a simple question to rattle her.

"Well, I thought of what you said and wanted." Heero began.

Rhiannon pulled away just enough to look at him in the eye. "And?"

Smirking, Heero ruffled her hair. "You can go, I don't mind, I'll just pack the garage with cars so I won't feel lonely but I want you to promise to call me two-three times a week."

"I promise, thank you, daddy." Rhiannon hugged him again.

"Alright, alright, let's get this motor fix so we can get something to eat." Heero groaned, "The planes don't feed their passengers anymore and they're expensive if you buy from them."

"I'm half done anyway, give me a few minutes, I just have to replace this rubber." Rhiannon said, "Then I'll take a shower and we can go."

"Ok, I'll go take a shower first then." Heero then walk inside the garage to the house. Looking back, he watched her focus on the task in hand, he smiled. "That's my girl."

End of Prologue

---------------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you don't mind reviewing this fiction. Please, I know my english is bad so don't bother commenting on it, tell me how you like my story. Thank you!


	2. Chapter One

Parent Trap

By Eva-Lynn

Authors Note: I do not own Gundam Wind and yes, this was inspired by the movie 'Parent Trap'. Enough said, moving on...

---

Chapter One

Four Days Ago...

Heero Yuy took this as mission, making the preparation and double checking everything. Satisfied, he zip the overnight bag close. "Everything is secured and accounted for. I added a emergency aid kit just incase."

Rhiannon smiled at her dad, she always appreciate his efforts to keep her safe and making sure she is prepared for everything. Getting off her bed, she walked across the room towards him, she hugged him around his waist. "Thanks Daddy, I'm sure I have everything, I trust you."

Grinning, Heero ruffled his daughter's sandy blonde hair. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but kiss her head. 'She's looking more and more like her Mother, beside her eyes that is...'

"Dad, I was wondering if I could take my laptop? That way, I can communicate and see you, so you won't miss me too much." Rhea smiled.

Heero laughed, he picked her up and settled her on his left shoulder very easily, he started walking out his daughters room. "Sure, I'll have to update it for you just incase and make sure you don't allow anyone touching it."

"Yes, Dad, I know the drill. You worry too much." Rhea hugged his head. "Anyway, my friends Janice White and Lana Raine are going to be there with me."

"Hn." Heero nodded his head as he climbed down the stairs with his daughter still on his shoulder. He knew Janice and Lana, their families and all their background. "Just stay safe and keep an eye out just incase there is trouble."

"Dad, what could happened in the middle of an all girls camp?" Rhea giggled, "Unless the all boys camp 50 miles away decide to sabotage us, now, that I will keep my eye open."

Heero growled under his breath that caused his daughter to laugh. He loves her care free and innocent laugh, so much like her Mother and with her strong strict of perfection, just like him. A 50/50 combination.

"Spaghetti and meat sauce, breadstick and caesar salad for dinner." Heero entered the kitchen and sat her down the black granite island. "You sit, I'll get dinner ready."

Rhea rolled her eyes, "Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore, I'll help."

That's what he was afraid of, her growing up, his baby girl. Heero let out a sigh, he knew sooner or later that Rhiannon was going to start having 'those' things and he isn't sure that he is prepared for it. "You can start with the breadstick then the salad, I have the pasta and sauce ready."

"Roger that, sir." Rhiannon salute him playfully. Heero laugh.

May 11th, Year XXX9

Location: Colorado, United States

Place: Saint Anna Adventure Camp

"Rhea, I'm so glad you came along with us on this trip." Lana Raine hugged Rhiannon around the neck, "I was so afraid that you might get stuck on your Dad's garage for another year and become a total tomboy."

"You mean 'becoming like her Dad', Lana, that's what you're thinking." Janice grinned behind Lana.

Lana turned her head to look at Janice, she stick out her tongue at her, "Same thing."

Rhiannon giggled, "It wouldn't have been so bad, really, I like the garage."

"Yeah, you grew up stinking with grease and musty tires, dusty too." Lana wrinkled her nose. "For a girl, Rhea, you don't know squat being one."

Rhiannon laugh, she wasn't going to deny that. Growing up with her Father the way he was is something that is unavoidable but she loves every minute of it. "Hey, my Dad is very cool and his awesome."

"Perfect..." Janice said, "Your dad is perfect, Rhea, he can do anything..."

"Not everything, my Dad's no superman, his human." Rhiannon smiled gently, "His just capable of being able to get things done. My Dad is very normal, he just talk funny."

"Uh huh..." Janice and Lana said synchronically.

"Rhea, your dad was able to do the impossible last year." Lana pointed out, "No one in the world could bake 250 cupcakes in less than 2 hours. It was never proven but your dad managed to get it done in a snap. THAT'S NOT NORMAL."

"Lana has a point, Rhea, your Dad did came speeding down with the 250 cupcakes from your house to the school." Janice smiled, "Those cupcakes were so good."

All three girls laugh as they walk down the dirt path towards the head cabin with their overnight bag over their shoulders. Arriving from Texas to Colorado the day before along with her friends was a first for Rhiannon, she never gone anywhere without her Dad before, so it was very exciting.

"I hope we all get into the same cabin." Lana prayed, "I don't like the idea of being with anyone I don't know."

"Lana, the idea of this camping trip is meeting new people. Not to huddle like a hermit." Janice rolled her eyes, "Your such a sissy of meeting new people, no wonder a lot of people pick on you at school."

"Shut up, I'm just shy, that's all." Lana frowned at Janice, "You know how I am with strangers, I was the same when I first met the two of you."

"Yeah, you hid behind your Mom's skirt when Rhea and I came to play at the park, how long is it now?" Janice look at Rhiannon, "Five? Six? Years now?"

"Six, we were four years old." Rhiannon smiled, "I remember that day, Dad took me to the park after we settled down on our new home and I met Janice in the sand box."

"That's right, Rhea was my sand castle partner." Janice grinned. "We took over the sand box everyday we were there."

"Bullies..." Lana rolled her eyes, "There's the camp directors office, let's go."

The three best friends entered the administration office together.

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

**[WARNING: This next scene is NOT suitable for ANY MALE readers. My advice is for you to skip this scene and continue on to the next. A Mother/Daughter talk between Relena and Guenevere.]**

**----------**

**----------**

**----------**

**----------**

**----------  
**

Four Days Ago...

Relena PeaceCraft leaned against the doorway as she watched her daughter as she prepared her necessities and suitcase for her summer camp. Smiling to her self, the proud Minister was happy for her little girl to finally able to speak out her mind. Guenevere was the silent type little girl, like someone Relena knows very well, the young girl has a strong sense of pride of who she was and like her Mother, she stands for what she believes in.

"Gwen, do you have everything on your list?" Relena asked her daughter.

Guenevere turned her head to smile at her Mother and nodded, "Yes, I rechecked just now."

The fact that Relena wanted to come home early and finished all of her work done in one day was for her to be able to talk to Guenevere about something all young girls go through, like she did.

"Gwen love, for my peace of mind and yours as well, I want you prepared for anything." Relena pick up a brown paper bag that was innocently placed on the table outside the room, "I am aware that your Health Teachers explain these things to you but, as your Mother, I want you prepared."

Guenevere didn't even flinch or shock but her curiosity was written all over her face as she looked at the paper bag. Opening her mouth, she was cautious but a little shy at the same time, "Mom, when did you start?"

Smiling, Relena entered her daughter's room and walk toward the bed, she took a seat at the edge, "Well, I was about 11 going to 12 years old when I started but there were medical reports that girls get them between the age of 10 and 15, it depends how develop their bodies are. The signs are different for everybody, sometimes, they just start without warning, some started by having cramps in their abdomen before they start or both at the same time."

"Megan started when she was 12, she said it hurts, the cramps that is..." Guenevere bit her lower lip, "Does it always hurt?"

"It's different for everybody, I also hate it when I have mine, the cramps sometimes are painful but at times, they don't." Relena reached for her daughter's hand, Guenevere accepted, "Sweetheart, if I could promise you that it won't hurt, uncomfortable or anything that would make you better, I would but I know better than make that promise. Your body will begin to grow when it's ready and you experience what many women before us have gone through."

"Were you scared Mom?" Guenevere seriously asked.

Relena laughed then, she brought Guenevere's hands to her lips and kiss them, "I sure was, I thought I was dying and bleeding internally but my Mother calmed me and explained to me like I am explaining it now to you. You will do fine, I have faith in you."

Guenevere smiled before taking the paper bag from her Mother and opening it, "Tampons, Midol and... Chocolates?"

Relena grinned, "When I go through my period, I crave chocolates, so does your Aunt Lu and I'm sure Megan does too. If you ran short, you can contact me and I'll send you some more."

Guenevere laugh, "So that's the mystery behind the Heresy Almond Milk Chocolate wrapper that Uncle Mill was talking about, it was all you?"

"Not all me, your Aunt too." Laugh Relena, "Now, pack everything and I'll see you down for dinner in a minute."

"Alright, Mom." Guenevere smiled and return to her suitcase, packing the small paper bag along with everything else. Relena left the room then, sighing, she couldn't believe that her baby girl was growing so fast.

'Better have her pack up the communicator laptop too, I'll tell her during dinner.' Relena thought to her self.

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

**[WARNING ENDS]**

**----------**

**----------**

**----------**

**----------**

**----------  
**

May 11th, Year XXX9

Location: Colorado, United States

Place: Saint Anna Adventure Camp

"Miss, we arrived." Pagan smiled at the excited 10 year old across from him. "The natural beauty of nature is breath taken, no matter where you are in the world."

"Your right, Pagan, it is really pretty." Guenevere admired the mountains and the tall forest trees, the river that leads to the lake and so many possibilities of new experiences, "I'm glad I decided to come here, Pagan, I'm so excited."

Pagan laughed, "I hope you enjoy your self, Miss Gwen."

The limo came to a stop at the front of the administration office. Guenevere climbed out first before Pagan got a chance to open the door for her, her Prussian blue eyes brighten up.

The administration headmistress will assist you on anything you need, she is also awaiting your arrival." Pagan informed her, "To my knowledge, your Mother personally have spoken with her.

"Mom always does her best even though she is always so busy," The though of her Mother sneaking a few personal phone calls in between her busy schedules was rare, enough to make Guenevere giggle and love her Mother even more. "She always does her best."

Pagan just nodded, no words were needed. 'Such a mature young Miss, so much like her Mother and... him'

"I will see you in six week Pagan, take care of Mother for me while I'm gone and please, tell her not to worry about me and focus on her health." Guenevere gave the elderly butler a hug, "I'll see you."

"I'll be waiting for you at the airport, young Miss, I will miss your smile." Pagan pleasantly hug her back and smiled, "I'll see you."

The limo drove away with Pagan inside, leaving the young PeaceCraft on her own. Excitedly, Guenevere entered the administration office with full of confidence.

'A new adventure.' She thought.

Just a second later, from the other side of the office, the side door opened with Rhiannon and her friends exiting with smiles on their faces. As both doors closed behind them, neither noticed each other but it was that same minute that they sense something but did not linger, they continued on.

End of Chapter One

----------------------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reminder, I am aware that my english is not that great but I hope you would continue on reading my fiction. Please, review and help me continue on.


	3. Chapter Two

Parent Trap

By Eva-Lynn

Authors Note: I do not own Gundam Wind and yes, this was inspired by the movie 'Parent Trap'. Enough said, moving on...

Las Chapter Notes: Sorry about the 'period' talk - I thought it was appropriate for Mother/Daughter talk since Gwen is at that age... [Should have put a warning...] I'm terribly sorry for the males who read Chapter 2.

---

Chapter Two

May 12th, Year XXX9

Location: Colorado, United States

Place: Saint Anna Adventure Camp

Guenevere inhaled, the air was minty, fresh with a the strong scent of the rocky mountains of Colorado. Today was the official first day of camp, yesterday was just a laid back and getting acquainted to your roommates that you'll be sharing the cabin with for the next six weeks. She was excited, no denying it and she found her new roommates rather funny.

"Wow, look at that view. The mountains look like it's on fire with the sun behind it like that." Elizabeth Swan leaned against the railing of the cabin next to Guenevere. "I lived in the city, New York, sunrise like these is very rare back home."

"Sanq is surrounded by forest covered mountains, it looks very serene but not fiery like this." Guenevere answered with a smile, "I like this as much as back home."

"Augh, how can you two stand there and be out so early in the morning. It's 5:45AM in the morning!" Flora Dean appeared from the open doorway of the cabin, she was frowning and grouchy. "Not a morning person..."

"Sit up straight, Flora, or you'll have a hunchback before you hit sixteen." Maya Lance was behind Flora, they're best friends from Los Angeles, they arrived together three days ago with Flora's Mom.

"You nag, leave me alone..." Flora mumbled under her breathe as she leaned against the door frame and closed her eyes, "If... this would... I wouldn't... to... with you."

Frowning, Maya pinched Flora.

"OW, you she-devil, how could you do that?" Flora yelled as she jumped away from Maya.

Crossing her arms, Maya raised an eyebrow, "You awake?"

Flora blinked a couple of times, then, she sigh, "Yeah, I'm up..."

Guenevere and Elizabeth laugh, it wasn't long after that Flora and Maya joined in.

"Well, we have one whole hour before the rest of the camp wakes up and I'm sure Maya here won't let me go back to sleep," Flora smiled, "What you girls wanna do before then?"

"The water looks nice..." Guenevere and Maya both look dreamily at the lake. They were very lucky to have a cabin that was facing directly towards the lake.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth agreed.

"On our PJ's..." Flora daringly grinned at them.

The rest of the girls stared at each other with devious smiles. Two heart beats, they broke into a run towards the lake, all laughing on the way.

"Last one to jump in makes all the beds!" Flora yelled.

No more than 3 minutes later, they dived into the water.

"This feels so good..." Elizabeth sigh as she floated on the water with her eyes close. "The sun makes it much better too."

The rest agreed silently, they were in heaven and enjoying every minute of it.

--------

It was 6:29:10 AM when Rhiannon woke from her sleep, a minute before her alarm suppose to go off. Turning it off without waking everyone else in the room, she silently changed her PJ to a comfy sweat pants. Her cabin was three cabins away from the lake which was tempting to her.

'Might as well get familiar with my surroundings...' Rhiannon thought as she puts on her jogging shoes. 'Dad always say that 'one must always find different routes for any situations.' and his always right...'

Lucky for her, Janice and Lana became her roommates along with a new face, Julie Johnson. Julie is a sweet girl with vivid, fairy tale like imagination, and very artistic. One glance, all three girls decided that they like her. Leaving the cabin, she noticed right away that there were people swimming on the lake, she smiled.

'I'll be on that lake later on the day...' She promised to her self. 'Let see, one run around the camp should be good.'

Passing through the cabins, she noticed that very few were already awake and chatting on the steps of their cabins. The dirt road made it difficult to run properly as well but it was a challenged that she acceptedly welcomed. Trees, scent of pine and mints, it was all very soothing. The rocky mountains were begging to be explored but Rhiannon knew better than going alone, she needed an responsible adult and few others to come along.

'I was right, Colorado is so different from Texas...' She chuckled, 'But I'm sure Dad knew that but only said it because he didn't really want me gone for so long...'

The thought of her Father being alone was making her lonely but knew that her Father can take care of him self, he was after all, a soldier from the war. 'I'll call him before breakfast...'

It was a good twenty minute non-stop run all around the camp, basically, Rhiannon already memorized where everything was. Secretly, her ability of memorizing objects, words, places, images and people got nothing to do by spending so much time with them. Only one time, one glance, it takes only a few seconds was all she needed. A photographic memory, that was something she inherited from her Father. Proud of her talent, only her Father, Uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde are the only ones that knew. She hides that one secret from her two best friends, afraid that they might threat her differently if they knew.

'Ah, I'm back already.' She stopped out side the cabin and took the steps by two, 'Shower... shower...'

Opening the door, Lana was already awake and was trying to wake up Janice. Julie was fixing her bed on the other side of the room.

"Janice, jezz, your alarm clock went off already..." Lana whined, "Come one, wake up!"

Rhiannon approached the edge of the bed where Janice's left feet dangles on the edge. Rhiannon took the dangling foot and began tickling. Janice woke up with a scream followed with a laugh.

"S-stop, Rhea-a, s-top it!" Janice stammered in between her words.

"Get up, shower and get dress... You have less than 10 minutes before they sound the bell." Rhiannon let go of Janice's foot and walk across the room to her bed and grabbed her bag, "I'm heading to the showers."

"Oh, I'll go with you, I'm set." Julie smiled, "Want us to wait for you girls?"

"Nah, knowing Janice here, it's gonna take a full five minutes for her to fix her bed..." Lana signed, "You and Rhea go on a head of us, we'll catch up."

Rhiannon gathered her stuff before walking away with Julie, "Ok, see you girls there."

----

Mess Hall: Breakfast

"Rock Trail Hunt, that activity involves a group of girls with a teacher go on a nature walk." Elizabeth read through the 'Today Activity List' as she digs through her ham, bacon and cheese omelet. "Horseback, riding through the mountain side. Canoeing Adventure, that sounds exciting and might be a load of fun."

"That's the three basic 'adventure activity' for the day. The rest are camp ground activities that everyone could just do."

"The Canoeing sound good, Horse back riding too." Guenevere took a bite of her pancake, "Rock trail hunt sounds good too. What time are they all going to start?"

"Rock Trail starts at 8:30AM, Horseback is at any time and the Canoeing starts at 1PM." Elizabeth read through the activity list again. "We can all do it but I'm not much of a animal lover..."

"Don't worry, all the horses here are trained to behave around strangers and you'll enjoy it. Trust me." Flora grinned at her, "I wasn't much of a horse lover but this is my 3rd year in this camp, I loved it."

Maya laughed, "It took almost to the end of camp for Flora to have the guts enough to ride a horse, she meant all that."

Guenevere and Elizabeth look at Flora who frowned at Maya while sipping her orange juice.

Flora let out a low growl, "You brat, don't embarrass me..."

"I wasn't, that was just a compliment that you achieved." Maya smiled innocently at her best friend, "Don't be angry at me, I mean, it took me four weeks to even jumped into the lake, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Flora laughed, "I tricked you and pushed you in."

It was Maya's turn to frown but nodded, "Yeah, that's right. I was terrified but managed to got over it."

"Anyway, let's start with Rock Trail, a simple start." Elizabeth suggested, "Afterwards, we can do the Horseback and Canoeing."

"I like that plan, we can go back swimming at the lake when we are all done." Guenevere added. "Maya? Flora? What do you think?"

The two girls blinked a few times before realizing what was happening, they turned to look at the other two for a few seconds before smiling.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm in." said Flora and Maya together.

Guenevere and Elizabeth stared at each other before giggling. Across the room, another group discuss what they would do for the day. Rhiannon pop the strawberry into her mouth as she listened to Janice and Julie bicker about what to do for the rest of the day.

"I'm telling you, swimming on the lake should be last." Julie slightly frowned as she took a bite of her vegie omelet. "It's perfect to end our day."

"Julie has a point. If we are going the Rock Trail, Canoeing and then Horseback," Rhiannon took a sip of her orange juice, "Swimming in the lake last would be refreshing..."

Janice was silent for a moment before smiling, "Your right, it does make sense. Let's do that then."

Standing up, Rhiannon picked up her empty plate, "I'll meet you guys at the meeting point for the Rock Trail, I have to make a quick phone call."

"Checking up already? It's a little early don't you think?" Lana look at Rhiannon, "Can't you do that later after lunch or something?"

"Nah, I promised him I'll give him a call after or before breakfast. He gets busy at the garage after that." Rhiannon left with a wave.

Walking down the path towards the cabin a group of girls walked passed her. The group of girls smiled at her, one of them opened her mouth, "Hi Gwen! We will see you at the horseback stable later, ok?"

Confused, Rhiannon was about to say something but the group of girls were already away from her.

"What was that about?" She thought out loud. "Huh... They must have made a mistake."

Brushing off the thought, Rhiannon continued on to the cabin. Arriving, she quickly went straight to her bed and pulled out the communicator from under it. Turning the device to life, she waited until it settled before making the connection. The vid phone rang twice before the other line picked up, revealing Heero Yuy on the screen.

"Hi Daddy," Rhiannon cheerfully greeted her Father.

"Morning, Princess, have you settled in?" Heero asked with a smile on his face.

"Yup, I got settled yesterday after I arrived," Rhiannon began braiding her waist length sandy brown hair and allow it to hang behind her bacl, "I'm going for a walk around the mountain with a couple of girls and an adult for a few hours. I just had breakfast, have you eaten?"

"Yes, I've eaten." Heero answer, "That sounds like fun, make sure you keep an eye out for any predators. Rocky mountains are known to have snakes."

"I'll be careful," Rhiannon answered with a giggle, "I got to go now, do you want me to call you back later before dinner?"

"Call me before you go to bed," Heero replied, "You have a good day, princess, and have fun."

"Thanks Daddy, I will." said Rhiannon, "Please, eat some lunch between your work too ok and be careful. I love you Daddy."

"I'll remember, I love you too." Heero smiled gently before disconnecting.

Putting away the vid phone back under her bed, Rhiannon took her pocket size medical aid kit that she received from her Father before leaving the cabin to meet up with her friends. On her way to the meeting ground, she noticed two girls approaching her with fliers in their arms, they were handing them one by one to passerby.

"Hey, Gwen, want to join the committee for the dance this weekend?" one of the girls said.

Again, Rhiannon was mistaken for the second time. Approaching the girls she took one of the fliers. Curiosity was triggered and she wanted answers.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken me for someone else." Rhiannon began with an apologetic smile, "I'm not lying when I say this but my name isn't 'Gwen'. I'm Rhiannon Yuy from Cabin 18."

Taken back, the two girls stared at each other before blinking. One of the girls look back at her, "Your not Guenevere PeaceCraft from Cabin 15?"

"No, sorry, I'm not. If you want proof, I have my ID right here." Rhiannon shook her head before taken out her ID from her back pocket. "Here."

The girls took their time at examining Rhiannon's ID before looking up to her.

"Wow, if cloning was possible, I would say you and Gwen have been cloned at some point in your life." One of the girls said, "I mean, you guys are **really **identical. Have you met Gwen? Her cabin isn't far from you."

"No, I haven't met her..." Rhiannon wasn't sure what to think, "She and I are identical?"

"Yes, from your height, size, hair and eyes..." The other girl answered, "Wow..."

Curiosity blossom inside Rhiannon, she want to meet this girl, Guenevere PeaceCraft. Hair colors are very common but Rhiannon's Prussian blue eyes are rare, the only person she know that has the same color is her Father which she inherited from.

"That's right, Gwen and her friends say that they're heading towards the Rock Trail activities, you should go see for you self." The first girl suggested. "You two could be sisters..."

"Thank you, I'm heading there my self." Rhiannon smiled before leaving. 'An identical twin? This I got to see...'

A block away, inside Cabin 15, Guenevere stared at the Vid phone before her, waiting for it to connect. It rang twice before it was picked up, her beautiful Mother, Relena PeaceCraft smiled at the sight of her.

"My little Queen, how are you?" Relena beamed her daughter a smile, "Are you having fun? Have you met new friends? Are they being nice to you?"

"Hello Mother, I'm fine thank you." Guenevere smiled at Relena, "Yes, I'm having fun. I met new friends and yes, they are very nice to me."

"That's good to hear," Relena sighed in relief before looking away from the vid phone, "I'll be ready in a minute, Clara, thank you..."

Guenevere smiled, her dear Mother is busy as always, "I'll call you after dinner tonight Mother, I wish you luck on your speech."

Relena smiled sadly at her daughter, "Baby, I'm sorry, I'll speak to you later after dinner. I love you, my little Queen."

"I love you too, Mother." Rhiannon giggled before disconnecting the vid phone, "Better get moving then."

Braiding her waist length sandy brown colored hair, she wrapped it around her head on a tight bun. She packed up a small bag pack with a small aid kit, water bottle and a clean towel. After preparing, she exit her cabin. Noticing that the lake was already preoccupied with over excited girls, a group of girls playing volley ball close by and another group playing baseball on a fenced area. When suddenly, three girls approached her.

"Rhea, there you are! We thought you already left for the meeting?" It was Janice, "I already put out names down so we better get going."

"Janice, stop being so bossy..." Lana sighed, "Seriously, your like a gorilla..."

Julie laughed, "Janice the Gorilla."

"Shut it, let's go..." Janice frowned at Lana and Julie.

None of the girls realized that the girl next to them was confused. Guenevere looked at all three girls before opening her mouth.

"Excuse me, I believe you made a mistake." Guenevere began, "I'm not this 'Rhea' person that you know. My name is Guenevere. Guenevere PeaceCraft from Cabin 15..."

All three girls turned and look at her, blinking and not responding to her words. This made Guenevere nervous and took a step back. "I'm speaking the truth, my name is Guenevere PeaceCraft. I'll show you my identification card."

Guenevere took out her ID from her back pocket and handing it to Lana who gently took it from her. Janice and Julie hovered around Lana to look at the card when their eyes open wide with shock.

"No way..." Janice whispered loud enough for Guenevere to hear, "A clone?"

"Cloning was never perfective... This is too real..." Lana slightly frowned, "Wow, they're like identical twins."

Julie remained quite looking back and forth from the ID to Guenevere. It made Guenevere very uneasy.

'There's someone out there that looks like me?' Guenevere thought but decided to voice it out. "Excuse me, your friend, she looks like me?"

It was Janice who looked up and nodded, "Yeah, everything about you is **exactly **like her... Even your voice..."

No one spoke for a little more than a minute before...

"Janice, Julie, Lana! There you are." The very familiar sound called out and even Guenevere have to check her ears. "I've been waiting and here you girls are standing around."

Rhiannon came to view with a smile on her face looking at her friends, "You wouldn't believe what just happened. Some girls mistaken me for another and swore that I'm someone else."

Lana and Julie look at each other before looking at Janice who pointed to the girl that was standing less than a foot away. Rhiannon followed and then stopped. It was like looking at a mirror, from head to toe and from the last detail. It was unreal and unbelievable, this was beyond her imagination.

"Wow..." Rhiannon let out a gasp. "You must be Gwen..."

Guenevere was lost at words since she saw Rhiannon but gain a little bit of her composer to answer, "Y-yes, I am. You must be Rhea..."

Nodding, Rhiannon wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't everyday that you meet someone who look exactly like you and pretend that it wasn't a big of a deal. This was mind blowing.

Guenevere was in between fascination and shock. Afraid, yes, she was but also excited but unsure of what to do. Then she decided that their was only one thing to do. She smiled, extended a hand towards Rhiannon. "My name is Guenevere PeaceCraft. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Shocked but amazed, Rhiannon smiled gently, "I'm Rhiannon Yuy. Likewise..."

Their hands met, a familiar feeling creep through their skins that made both girls gasped but didn't removed their hands from the other. Looking through each others eyes, they could tell that they are both curious but at the back of their minds, they realized that everything they knew and learned have changed.

End of Chapter Two

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I wrote this when I'm actually drugged with pain killers for my headache and it is 2:45AM in the morning. If this chapter is too confusing, I'll look back into it and rewrite it but please, don't flame me for my english - I already know my faults. Read and Review, I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter Three

Parent Trap

By Eva-Lynn

Authors Note: I do not own Gundam Wing and yes, this was inspired by the movie 'Parent Trap'.

Hello everyone, it's been. Umm... Years. Lol, sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter of the story.

Chapter Three

May 12th, Year XXX9

Location: Colorado, United States

Place: Saint Anna Adventure Camp

"Now girls, pay attention please, we are going to another fork in a little while up ahead and there is a river." The Instructor called out, "I am warning you now, pay attention to where you are walking and don't get to close to the cliffs. It is a 10 feet drop and the current is very strong."

"Are we all ready? Break times over."

The instructor started walking ahead, followed by two groups of girls but the other two groups took their time to follow. Janice, Julie and Lana have followed a little up a head and not far behind them are Elizabeth, Flora, and Maya.

"I don't know about you guys but those two could seriously be related." Flora was looking over her shoulder to look at the identical girls who choses to walk behind everyone. "Like, separated at birth or something."

Lana and Janice were close to enough to hear the girls assumptions.

"Hey, that's enough, you don't know that." Lana frowned, she dislike others talking about her friend behind her back. She turned her head to look at Flora. "It's better if you personally ask them rather than assuming."

"I was just saying, not assuming." Flora defended herself. "Beside, take a good look at them. They are completely identical, from the color and length of their hair, to the shade of their eyes."

All six girls look back at the two girls behind them. Sure enough, they were identical. It was freaky.

"I have to admit, it's impossible for the same person to be so much alike." Janice admitted, she bit her lower lip. "But I never heard Rhea having a twin, let alone a sibling."

"Then again, how would we know? Rhea and her Dad moved to Texas six years ago, we don't even know who Rhea's mom is." Lana thoughtfully say, "Rhea's Dad is mysterious, I remember my Dad asking him about Rhea's Mom but he never answered him."

Flora, Elizabeth and Maya walked a little faster to catch up to the other three.

"I'm Maya, nice to meet you. I apologize fro Flora, she losses her manners when she gets excited. Forgive her." Maya politely said as Flora stick her tongue at her. "We're all curious but I think those two behind us are even more curious and confuse. Let's just be civil and supportive until they figure it out first. Isn't that what friends are for?"

"Maya's right, Gwen and Rhiannon might be long lost sisters or might not be but that's for them to find out and for us to watch and see." Elizabeth smiled, "I'm Elizabeth, sorry for the late introduction."

"I'm Lana." Lana blushed slightly, "Sorry about earlier, I get protective when it comes to my friends. Rhea, Janice and I grew up together."

"I'm Julie, nice to meet you all." Julie giggled as she look back with a smile on her face, "Wont it be nice if they turned out to be sisters after all?"

The others girls decided to not answer that but deep down, it could either be a bad thing or something amazing. They kept on walking and started talking about what to do for the rest of the day.

Rhea let out a sigh. From where she was, she could tell what the girls in front of her were talking about. Lip reading was both a giving and a curse.

'If this girl beside me turns out to be my long lost identical twin sister. Dad got a lot of explaining to do. He never mentioned my Mom, ever, or even who she was or where she was.' Rhea look at the other girl from the corner of her eye. 'From every angle, to the shape of her mouth to her chin is just like mine and I've always been proud of my features.'

'Just who is this girl...' They both thought at the same time.

'I feel light headed just thinking of the possibilities. I've asked Mom about my Father when I was five but since she never gave me a proper answer, I never pursued it.' Gwen silently shook her head. 'It's not possible, to have an exact twin somewhere in the world. I cannot be done, it's not proven.'

'So the only thing left is...' They bit both their lower lip but facing the other way so the other couldn't see. 'Just maybe...'

Just then, a scream was heard just a head of them. Rhea and Gwen snapped out of their train of thoughts and broke into a run. Simultaneously dashing as the same speed, they took note of this and would be asking questions later. They arrived just behind their friends and realized they were huddling close together.

"Lana, Janice, Julie? What's the matter?" Rhea came behind them, looking over their shoulders to see what was wrong.

Gwen came around and notice what was making the girls to panic. Her eyes became serious and alert.

Just five feet and four inches away, a rattle snake coiled itself in the middle of the path. On the left, the cliff that the instructor have warned them about and to the right is the wall of rocks. There was no way around the snake. A plan came together just as quick at moment Gwen took step forward, the same time Rhea moved.

"Don't be reckless, stay back." Rhea warned, "One bad move and your history, rattle snakes aren't friendly and they're poisonous."

"I can handle my self, thank you." Gwen answered. "I have a plan."

Rhea smirked, "Funny, so do I."

"Rhea, be careful." Lana took a step back, taking Janice and Julie with her.

"Gwen, do you know what your doing?" Flora asked worriedly, "Come back here Rhiannon, I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"I'm fine." Both girls answered at the same time. Frowning, they both made their move without a second longer.

Moving quickly, Rhea picked up a branch that was on her left side while Gwen picked up another branch on her right. They look at each other, a moment of understanding before nodding.

Gwen dashed forward toward the snake, the snake took it attack stance and ready to strike. Quick with her movements, Gwen's aimed her branch under the snake and flipped it up in the air. Midair, Rhea took her chance. Holding her own branch like a baseball bat, she swing hard and hit the snake as it comes down and sending it flying toward the river. They heard the splash when the snake hit the water, the other girls joined Rhea and Gwen.

"Oh my gosh, you girls are either brave or just totally insane." Janice's panic died down and relief took it's place. "Thank you, either way."

Lana and Julie patted Rhea's back as a sign of thanks. Flora, Elizabeth and Maya started to giggled nervously.

"Well, that was an adventure. My heart started doing the lambada." Flora put a hand in her heart. "Seriously, that was too intense for me."

"Shocking, thank you, Rhea and Gwen." Elizabeth hugged both girls. "We were in trouble there for a minute."

Maya took hold of Gwen and Elizabeths arms, her head looking nervously at every directions. "Let's go, the instructor and the other girls are way up head and I don't want to see another snake. Let's go. Let's go."

Back at the camp.

Janice, Lana, Maya, and Flora went ahead to the Horse Riding area while Elizabeth and Julie went to the bathroom. Leaving Rhea and Gwen alone.

"Nice move and quick thinking too." Gwen decided to break the silence. "You have some training, didn't you?"

"I would say the same about you." Rhea look over Gwen's way. "Your a natural."

Gwen smiled, "I have my uncles to thank for. They decided to teach me to protect my self."

"My Dad and my Uncle, they're the ones who taught me." Rhea admitted. "Dad's a genius, his the best."

"Mom's a pacifist but allowed me to learn a few things. She always say that a girl can't wait for her prince charming to rescue her, we need to stand up for ourselves." Gwen giggled at the memory of her mom.

"How about your Dad? Isn't he in the picture?" Rhea's curiosity got the best of her. 'Damn, I shouldn't prey on other's personal lives...'

"No, he isn't. Not sure what happened to him and Mom never likes talking about him." Gwen admitted sadly, "But it must be nice for you to have your parents around. My Mom's the best, she's beautiful and smart so I'm not so lonely."

Taken back, Rhea turned her eyes toward the lake. "My Mom's not around either. Dad never mentions her, I think it pains him to think about her."

Gwen laugh then, "I guess both of us grew up without the either of our parents. Your Mom and my Dad, that's just..."

"Weird..." Rhea let out a chuckle. 'Too much of a coincidence. It can't be..."

'What is going on here.' Gwen mentally smacked herself. 'I'm talking to a girl who looks like me and even missing a Mother when I'm missing a Father. It's too much.'

Just then, before they could get any further. Elizabeth and Julie arrive, calling out to them. Rhea and Gwen put their questions aside, they walked along side each other toward their friends.

'I got to know more...' They both thought. 'This must be a sign...'

End of Chapter Three

Author's Note: Ok, I rushed this but I hope I made some sense. Please review and don't flame me about my grammar, I already know. Does this suck? Or does it interest you? Let me know. Thank you!


	5. Chapter Four

Parent Trap

By Eva-Lynn

Authors Note: I do not own Gundam Wing and yes, this was inspired by the movie 'Parent Trap'. Enough said, moving on…

Special Note: Sorry, it's been so long.

Chapter Four

May 13th, Year XXX9

Location: Colorado, United States

Place: Saint Anna Adventure Camp

"Rhea, you and I should take the back with Lana. Janice said she'll take the front with Flora and Maya. Julie and Eliza said they don't really know how to play." Guinevere instructed as she sat across Rhiannon on the picnic table. "Our first opponent are from cabin 2 and 3."

Rhiannon took a sip of her water and nodded, "Sounds good, Janice, Lana and Flora said that they really want that all you can eat ice cream coupon for Basket Robbins."

"I like their ice cream too," Guinevere admitted with a smile, "My Mom would leave work early and pick me up from school to eat ice cream. Those days happen once or twice a month, it's always fun."

"Sounds nice, Dad and I would go after a long day from fixing cars." Rhiannon threw the empty bottle away in the trash bin. "He would smell like grease and metal but he would eat ice cream with me."

"Grease and metal? Cars?" Guinevere blinked, "Is he a mechanic?"

"Yup, the best there is!" Rhiannon answered proudly, "Dad's the best mechanic and even people from the next town would come just to have him fix their cars."

"That's amazing, your Dad must be very gifted." Guinevere praised, "My Uncles are gifted too, they're like machines when they get a project started and none of them stop until they finish whatever it is."

"Yeah, my Dad and my Uncle are the same," Rhiannon laughed, "My Aunt would say, 'They're men, they're all alike.', and she would laugh."

"My, MY Aunts said the same thing about my Uncles." Guinevere said.

Just then the bell rang.

"Ah, lunch is over, let's go meet the other in the volleyball court." Guinevere stood up the same time as Rhiannon.

"Gwen, what does your Mom do?" Rhiannon asked as they walked towards the field.

"Vice-Foreign Minister." Guinevere bluntly said.

Rhiannon stopped at her tracks and stared at the girl who is 100% replica of her. "The Vice-Foreign Minister?"

"Don't tell anyone ok? I don't want anyone treating me like I'm somebody." Guinevere smiled softly, "I like how I'm being treated like an equal here. That's why I came here this summer rather than the ones my Mom would usually send me too."

Rhiannon blinked then smiled and hopped right next to her, "No worries, and your secret safe with me. Anyway, let's do our best and beat the next opponent, now I want those coupons."

Guinevere matched Rhiannon's smile, "Agree, I want them too."

At the field…

"Rhea! Gwen! There's you two are, what took you girls so long?" Janice scolded, "The game is about to begin, did you two warmed up?"

"We ran here Janice, calm down." Rhiannon stick out her tongue at Janice.

"Girls from Cabin 2 and 3 right?" Guinevere took a seat next to Maya. "I heard they're good."

"I saw them play two days ago, they're very competitive." Lana said who was sitting next to Maya. "They already beat three teams and today is the official game."

"Hmmm… That's something, do we even have a chance?" Rhiannon innocently asked her friends. "What if we lose?"

"NO!" Lana, Janice, Julie, Maya, Flora, Elizabeth and even Guinevere yelled.

"A year worth of ice cream coupon at Basket Robbins…" Maya eyes went misty.

"Think about those days after school Rhea, we can do our homework there and eat ice cream at the same time." Lana excitedly said with a dreamlike-look on her face.

"Ice cream… Ice cream…" Julie, Maya and Elizabeth chant.

"We can't lose, we're going to win this." Elizabeth said confidently.

Then the sport coach used her whistle to catch everyone's attention. "Alright ladies, let's have a clean and friendly game. Cheaters will be disqualified and be on detention for the rest of the day. Alright, lets this game begin!"

The girls nodded and cheered.

A girl walked towards Lana and leaned over to talk to her. The rest of the girls watched and waited, when they were done, the girl waved and walked away. Lana turned towards the girls with a frown.

"Listen, that girl was from cabin 12, she said that the girls from cabin 2 plays dirty but the girls in cabin 3 aren't bad but…" Lana looked across the yard and stared at the group of girl huddling close together. "They're scared of Cabin 2 so they follow what they asked them to do."

"What about the teachers?" Maya stretched her arms up in the air.

"The girls are too scared and I guess the rest of the girls in camp are afraid of them, they're some sort of delinquents but very stylish rich girls." Lana said.

"I didn't realize we have those types of girls here." Flora stared at Maya, "They're not like you Maya, and you're no stuck up."

Maya frowned, "My Mother would rather hang me by the hair if I ever act like that."

"Your family is rich Maya?" Rhiannon looked at Maya.

"I won't pretend, yeah, we are but my Mom and Dad thought me and my siblings to respect others." Maya smiled, "My parents are both doctors and own a couple of medical facility around the US."

Guinevere look at Rhiannon who winked at her and smiled. The two came into an understanding without a word.

"Guinevere isn't like that either," Rhiannon smiled, "She's cool."

"Oh, what's your parents do Gwen?" Flora asked innocently.

"My Mom's the UN Vice-Foreign Minister." Guinevere shyly answered.

All the girls beside Rhiannon blinked and then…

"WHAT!?"

"Wow, your royalty compared to me Gwen." Maya smiled brightly, "But were both raised to be kind and respect others, not look down to them."

Guinevere smiled and nodded, "Let's teach those girls not to use their background to bully others shall we?"

The rest of the girls grinned and agreed by cheering. "YEAH!"

"Campers! Cabin 2 and 3 take your position! Cabin 15 and 18 take your position1" The field coach instructed. "Clean play ladies!"

The game started with Cabin 2, Alicia Crownfield, as the server. It aimed for the middle on the opposite field, Janice bounce it upward and Maya smashed it forward which hit the other side, winning them a point.

For the first five minutes, the girls were playing a decent game then suddenly the opponent side began to aim their hits towards them instead of ground.

"Gwen…" Rhiannon frowned at the opposite team, "They're doing it."

"Yeah, your right." Guinevere patted Rhiannon's right shoulder, "It's irritating, and that girl with the pigtails almost hit Maya in the face."

"Lana, switch with me." Rhiannon moved as she said this. "Let me take over."

Lana moved without a word.

"Maya, switch me with and guard the back." Guinevere moved forward and pat Maya on the back.

"You sure, Gwen? They're playing dirty now." Maya frowned at the girls on the opposite side.

"Yeah, I'm sure, watch my back?" Guinevere winked at Maya who smiled.

"Sure, no problem." Maya moved back and settled between Rhiannon and Lana.

The game continued with Rhiannon serving and Guinevere guarding with Flora and Janice backing her up. Maya and Lana guarding the back with ease. When the ball came flying straight towards Guinevere, she easily moved sideways and hit the ball with ease which went up the air, Flora moved and hit the ball for the point.

The game continued with the opposite team playing dirty but that didn't stop them from taking advantage of their weak points, which is not following the rules.

"They're aiming for Gwen, Rhea." Maya whispered to Rhiannon. "They're trying to take her out with force."

"I noticed but it seem Gwen can handle it." Rhiannon answered. "Let's finish this, just two more points to go and we don't have to deal with them anymore."

Another five minutes of rally with the other team trying to aim at them continuously, they turned their focus on Flora then to Janice and back to Guinevere but luck was not on their side. In the end, the girls won by playing by the rules. The rest of the campers cheered.

Lana smiled as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Great, now we don't have to worry about people playing dirty. It'll be clean games from here on end."

"Right, I don't want to play them anymore." Janice frowned at the opposite team, "Uh oh…"

The rest of the girls looked over to Janice and noticed that Cabin 2 was approaching them. Guinevere and Rhiannon stepped forward and stood side by side.

The short blonde hair was in the middle smiling, "I didn't think you girls could keep up with us."

"Nothing to it, it's just the matter of strength and strategy." Guinevere said.

"I'm Jackie, from Cabin 2 and these are my friends Alicia, Carla and Setsuna." Jackie introduce herself and her cabin mates. "Do you girls want to hang out after the tournament?"

"No thanks, we have plans with cabin 12." Lana said with a force smile.

"Oh, maybe next time then." Jackie said with a fake smile of her own.

Then the other girls walked away.

"Forget them, let's watch the game instead and play nice with the others." Elizabeth clapped her hands to get the rest of the girls' attention. "What do we scream?"

The rest of the girl smile and cheered, "ICE CREAM!"

A yard away from our girls, 4 pairs of eyes watched them angrily.

"They humiliated us…" Jackie said angrily. "They need to be thought a lesson."

"No one messes with us." Alicia said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"What should we do Jackie?" Setsuna asked.

"I have some idea but I'm going to need your help Carla." Jackie turned to the girl with brown hair, "I'm going to need some man-power."

Carla didn't say a word, she nodded.

After two hours, Cabin 15 and Cabin 18 won the Volleyball Tournament. They received each a gift-card for Basket Robbins.

Two hours later, Rhiannon walked towards Cabin 15 and knocked on the door.

"Gwen? Eliza?" Rhiannon opened the door, it was unlocked, "Flora? Maya? You girls in here?"

No one answered, the cabin was empty. There was a beeping sound on the lower bunk bed to the left and Rhiannon moved to check it out and found herself staring at a laptop, it was a video-call. It wasn't her right to mess with anyone's belonging so she allowed the call to go to the answering machine, Rhiannon waited. Then the beeping stopped, the screen flickered and the next thing Rhiannon saw left her speechless.

The woman was beautiful, sandy blonde hair with sparkling Nile-blue eyes.

"Gwen, hi baby, it's Mother. I guess you're busy having fun. Call me when you have time and if I don't answer, leave a message." Then Relena smile, "I miss you honey, call me, bye."

The screen went blank when the message ended, leaving Rhiannon feeling like crying her eyes out. True, she never met her Mother but when she was 7 years old and her dad was busy in the garage, Rhiannon went exploring inside her Dad's bedroom for the first time. There, inside a drawer near the bed was a very pretty wooden box with a dove craved on it, there was four photos inside and a birth certificate neatly folded in the bottom.

A beautiful woman, Rhiannon remember saying 'Angel' as she looked at the photo.

Dad with the same beautiful woman, they looked very much in love.

A baby, "That's me."

The beautiful woman with her as a baby, "She's mommy…" but something was wrong with the photo, it was ripped in half, where was the other half?

Rhiannon kept that rip photo of her and her Mother. She never showed it to anyone not even her friends nor did her Dad even realize it was gone.

"Mom…" Rhiannon balled her hands into fist. "What's going on here…"

The cabin door opened behind Rhiannon and she turned, just in time for Guinevere to step inside.

"Hey, Rhea, I saw you came in but I guess you didn't hear me." Guinevere smiled at her, "What's up?"

Rhiannon couldn't hold it in, she walked straight to Guinevere and stared at her, really looked at her. Same eyes? Same hair color? Same Height? Same Nose? Same everything…

"When, where and what time were you born?" Rhiannon suddenly asked.

"Eh? Well, umm… July 7th XXX9… Saint Henry Medical Hospital in London." Guinevere answered, "5:32:03PM…"

"And you're Mother? What's her name?" Rhiannon continued.

"Relena PeaceCraft." Guinevere answered, confused why she's being asked. "Rhea, you're so serious, what happened?

Rhiannon took a few deep breath, "I was born in Saint Henry Medical Hospital in London, July 7th XXX9 at 5:34:15PM."

A few tears fell in Rhiannon's face, "In my birth certificate, my Mother's name is 'Relena PeaceCraft', your Mom."

Guinevere stood still, she stared at the crying Rhiannon and then her eyes soften. Using the back of her hand, she wiped Rhiannon's eyes. "I have a question Rhea. Can you answer me honestly?"

Rhiannon nodded. Guinevere smiled.

"Is your Father named 'Heero Yuy'?"

Rhiannon gasped as she looked up to Guinevere. "H-how did you…"

"Because that's the name that's on my birth certificate." Guinevere started to cry, "It seem, like we found each other."

"Sister…"

Rhiannon bit her lower lip, then began to cry uncontrollably. Guinevere wrapped her arms around Rhiannon, she held on tight.

END OF CHAPTER

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, please read and review. Don't flame me for my grammar, I know it's bad and needs work. Thank You For Reading.


End file.
